expansefandomcom-20200223-history
James Holden (Books)
s coffee machine, by dana-redde ]] '''James "Jim" R. Holden is a former soldier of the UN Navy, and the Captain of the Rocinante. Appearance He is an Earther in his early thirties, and has pale skin, blue eyes and dark short-cropped hair. Background Holden was born and raised in Montana on Earth, as the only child in a family co-op of five fathers – among them Tom and Caesar – and three mothers – among them Tamara and Elise, the latter being the one who gave birth to him and stayed home when he was young. They all contributed to his DNA mix and as such were his biological parents. The tax break for eight adults only having one child allowed them to own twenty-two acres of decent farmland. He served seven years in the UNN, his last posting being as a First Lieutenant on the destroyer Zhang Fei. He was kicked out of the navy for assaulting a superior officer. Holden was the Executive Officer of the Canterbury, where he had worked for the Pur'n'Kleen Water Company for five years, flying the Ceres-to-Saturn circuit shuttling ice nine times. While serving on the Canterbury he had a secret sexual relationship with Ade Tukunbo, which she was reluctant to escalate into a romantic relationship, despite his insistence. Eros Incident When the Cant received a distress signal from the Scopuli on the asteroid CA-2216862, Holden was in command of the shuttle the Knight sent to investigate. Amos Burton joined Holden in the search of the Knight where they found a transmitter in ops. Immediately after the discovery of the transmitter a ship, believed to be pirates, appears and fires six torpedos at the Cant. The crew of the Knight rushes back to the Cant to help save it, but both crews realize there is no hope. Captain McDowell then orders Holden fall back to the asteroid and continue broadcasting an SOS in an effort to keep the enemy crew from killing everyone on board of the Cant. Holden maintains a channel open with Ade as she counts down the time until impact of the the torpedoes until the Canterbury is destroyed. He then sends a message to the enemy ship and attaches the personnel files of the crew of the Cant. After the Cant's destruction, he became the Captain of the Knight and orders the crew to follow the stealth ship until Naomi disagrees and states the best course of action is to call for help and ensure the safety of his crew to which Holden thanks her for her help. He then prepares a data package including all the sensor data from the Canterbury and Knight and after Alex Kamal tells him about similar stealth ships that were part of the Martian Navy when he was and Holden discovers Martian serial numbers and the logo of the MCRN of the transmitter from the Scopuli, Holden transmits it and blames Mars for the attack. Holden is in a relationship with fellow shipmate Naomi Nagata. Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Characters